


Starfighter: The Screenplay

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This screenplay version of the comic Starfighter is dedicated to HamletMachine as a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfighter: The Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamletMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMachine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42265) by HamletMachine. 



> I know this is a day behind schedule, but... Happy Birthday, Hamlet! Thank you for giving us this wonderful comic filled with eye-candy, drama, and one hell of a plot. You know how to keep us on the edge of our computer chairs, and you take so much time out of your schedule just to please your fans through updates, art work, and live streams.  
> It is hardworking artists, like you, that I look up to - to find the energy to keep going and chasing after my dreams. Because if you can do it - so can I.  
> Don't ever stop being the wonderful person, that you are. 
> 
> Thank you so much! And Happy Birthday!  
> ~PuzzleSavant

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

This area of space is darker than most. Only a few stars can be seen shining in the distant dark matter.

 

MOTHER (O.C.)

Anger... A swell of aggression.

 

Colteron ships are quietly drifting through space.

Suddenly, a team of Starfighters appear. They are racing toward the squadron of Colterons.

 

MOTHER (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
Death.

 

The underbelly of a large Colteron spaceship is seen. It’s side compartments open to release another swarm of Colterons.  
The Starfighters continue to race forward, shooting as they come within range.  
With ease the Colterons weave their way through the Starfighters, dodging and attacking with obvious skill. BOOM. It is only a matter of seconds before the area is littered with the remains of the Alliance’s small regiment.

 

MOTHER (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
The Colterons ready an invasion.

 

Behind the triumphant fleet, a large Colteron shipyard is under construction. Numerous space shuttles surround the project. While larger spacecrafts remain in the background.

 

MOTHER (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
The Alliance must strike before it’s too late.

 

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CO BERING’S OFFICE - 1907 HOURS

SLAM. CO BERING stamps his seal of verification on a document.  
Bering is 41 years-old, has black hair with a few strips of white in it, and has a small moustache. He is wearing a nicely ironed black suit that is decorated to show his rank. Behind him stands his ASSISTANT, who is wearing similar attire. In front of the desk, are a NAVIGATOR and a FIGHTER. The Navigator is 24 years-old, has blond hair with strips of green on his bangs. Like the assistant, he is also wearing a well fitted suit - but his is white. The man standing to his right, the Fighter, is not dressed as formally. The 22 year-old with black hair and blue streaks is wearing a black combat suit that shows off his muscles. The office they are in is simple yet spacious. In the center is a large desk. Windows line the wall behind the desk and on the side wall two banners rest on either side, giving the room a symmetrical look.

 

COMMANDER BERING  
(Signing a document.)  
I’m assigning you both to a Fighter and Navigator team.

 

More SCRIBBLING is heard as the Navigator peers at the man standing next to him.  
Bering hands the paper to his assistant, who hands it off to the Navigator.

 

COMMANDER BERING (CONT’D)  
(Writing on another document.)  
Your task names are...

 

The Fighter has a slight grin on his face as he waits to hear his new name.

 

COMMANDER BERING (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
“Cain...”

 

The Fighter grows a toothy grin at the CO’s words.

 

COMMANDER BERING (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
And “Abel.”

 

The Navigator’s eyes travel from his new comrade back to the CO.

 

COMMANDER BERING (CONT’D)  
(Finally looking up from his work.)  
Dismissed.

 

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE CO BERING’S OFFICE  
The hallway is empty aside from the series of windows along the right wall. Two large doors lead into Bering’s office. Aside the doors are banners and two guards in matching black suits with a helmet.  
The large doors open to release Cain and Abel. The guards don’t even flinch at the sudden noise the doors create.

 

CUT TO:

HALLWAY  
Cain swiftly glides around the corner, while Abel is nearly having to jog to keep up.  
Cain’s long legs easily carry him in bold strides down the hall.

HALLWAY, OUTSIDE ELEVATOR  
Cain calls the elevator as Abel finally catches up.

INT. ELEVATOR  
SWISH. The doors part, and Cain and Abel step in. Cain presses another button and the machine begins to move.  
There’s an awkward silence as the elevator travels down. Both boys are looking at opposite walls.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
I should say something to him... We are going to be sharing a room.

 

Abel’s eyes travel from Cain’s feet up to his face.

 

ABEL  
(Finally looking at Cain.)  
Um...

 

The lift doors open and Cain steps out.

OUTSIDE ROOM 087  
BEEPING. The upper half of Cain’s body is seen entering a code at the door panel. From under his chin, Abel is seen walking up to the door.  
The doors open with a smooth SWISH, revealing a tidy, symmetrical room. In the center, against the back wall, is a nightstand. On either side are twin sized beds with black flight suits neatly folded on top. Beside the beds, on the wall, are small, black panels that connect to Central, and above that are circular lights.  
FROM BEHIND, Abel is seen walking into the room - Cain following close behind.  
  


ROOM 087  
CLOSE UP on the door panel. There are two buttons on it: “OPEN” and “CLOSE.” A black gloved hand presses the latter.  
The doors are heard closing as another toothy grin appears on Cain’s face.  
FROM OVER CAIN’S SHOULDER, Abel is seen perusing the room. His back is still turned to Cain - still too tight with nervousness to converse with his roommate.

 

CAIN  
(Abel slightly jumps at the sound of his voice.)  
You’re my bitch now.

ABEL  
(Turning around with a perplexed look on his face.)  
E-Excuse me?!

CAIN  
(Advancing.)  
You heard me.

ABEL  
(His back hits the wall.)  
W-What?!

 

THROUGH ABEL’S EYES, Cain is seen leaning in. That same grin is still on his face.

 

ABEL (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
W-hat are you-?

 

THROUGH CAIN’S PERSPECTIVE, Abel is seen pinned against the wall. Cain’s left arm prevents him from turning, while his right hand pries Abel’s mouth open.

 

CAIN (O.C.)  
Open your mouth.

 

With their face’s IN PROFILE, Cain appears to go in for a kiss. He lets his lips trace Abel’s - a soft and sensual move. He then lets his tongue flick out and lick around the edges of the Navigator’s mouth. Eyes closed all the while.  
Abel relaxes and closes his eyes... But a sudden jolt of pain causes him to open them again.

 

ABEL  
OW!!

 

THROUGH CAIN’S PERSPECTIVE, the Navigator has been released. A dark, bloody, red line is now on the left side of his upper and bottom lip. Abel is crying as he wipes the blood from his lip.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Looking at the blood in his hand.)  
You..  
(Looking at Cain. The tears have finally stopped.)  
You bit me!!

 

The PERSPECTIVE CHANGES as a small matter-of-fact look appears on Cain’s face.

 

CAIN  
That’s not a bite,  
(Licking the blood from off his lip.)  
That’s a scar.  
(Smiling at Abel.)  
Everyone will know you belong to me now.

 

Abel continues to wipe more blood from his lip.

 

ABEL  
A scar?!

 

Abel is still against the wall, looking at the smiling Fighter with a baffled expression. Behind them is another large, wall panel used to alert the teams for battle.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
You...  
(Angrily, he points an accusing finger at Cain.)  
You’re psychotic! How could you do something like that?!

 

Cain’s face is shown with a menacing smile on it.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
I’m not navigating for a depraved animal like you!  
(Maneuvering around Cain to the door.)  
I’m reporting you!

 

Suddenly, Cain grabs Abel and throws him back into the wall.  
SLAM. Abel hits the wall with clenched teeth. He opens his eyes to snap back at Cain, but falters when he sees Cain leaning in. A disturbingly calm expression on his face.

 

CAIN  
They told us that Navigators were different. Intelligent but still weak.

 

Abel begins to struggle, but Cain SLAMS him back into the wall.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
They said we should be nice, because we need you. I’m being nice, Abel.

 

Abel continues to struggle, but Cain only tightens his grip and compresses the blonde further into the wall, as if he could push him through.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
(Leaning in.)  
But I’ve been known to be mean.

 

FROM OVER CAIN’S RIGHT SHOULDER, Abel is shown bowing his head - for fear Cain will bite him again. This moment between them is then broken by an ALARM and a FLASHING red screen coming from the door panel. They both look towards the screen.  
On the screen, in bold letters is, “RED ALERT INCOMING ATTACK ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL REPORT TO LAUNCH DOCK B0037.” The red light emittING from the screen slowly pulses with the sound of the alarm. As this occurs, a VOICE comes over the intercom repeatedly saying, “RED ALERT! INCOMING ATTACK. INCOMING ATTACK. RED ALERT! DEFENSE ENGAGED.”  
Cain and Abel’s upper bodies are shown once more. A giddy expression is on Cain’s face. His hands have tightened around Abel’s in a childish joy. Abel, on the other hand, has a deflated demeanor which can only convey his displeasure at the sudden battle.  


ABEL  
Oh, god.

 

Cain pushes off of Abel, leaving the Navigator to stare at the panel.

 

MONTAGE - VARIOUS  
A) EXT. SPACE STATION - RRRR. The sound of the alarm BELLOWS across the station. The voice accompanying it continues to ALERT the troops.  
B) INT. SPACE STATION - FIGHTER LEVEL, HALLWAY - Black suited Fighters RUN down the HALL to the launch DOCK. Some are wearing helmets, others are not.  
C) LAUNCH DOCK B0037 - One Navigator LEAPS onto the ships ladder, CLIMBING hurriedly. His Fighter FOLLOWS shortly after.  
\- FROM AFAR, more teams are shown FILING in, SHOUTING, and RUNNING to their SHIPS.  
D) CENTRAL COMMAND - SHOUTING. FROM THE RADAR’S PERSPECTIVE, CO Bering is seen STANDING behind several Navigators TYPING away at their stations. Another man, dressed in a white suit matching Bering’s, REMAINS in the shadows; silently WATCHING.  
E) EXT. SPACE - A large Colteron ship SURROUNDED by a massive FLEET is seen in route to the Space Station.  
\- CLOSE UP of a Colteron ship. The ENGINE and a slight CLICKING are HEARD.  
F) INT. SPACE STATION, LAUNCH DOCK B0037 - “RED ALERT!” The ALARM continues to sound. On the wing of the Reliant, Cain is seen STARING at the enemy in the distance.  
\- THROUGH CAIN’S PERSPECTIVE, the Colterons are seen approaching.  
\- “DEFENSE ENGAGED.” As the alarm continuous to RESOUND through the ship, Cain WATCHES the Colteron’s approach with a child’s fascination.  
END MONTAGE

 

FROM ABOVE CAIN, Abel is seen walking up to the ship. He is clothed in the same black, flight suit as his partner.

 

ABEL  
(Shouting.)  
Cain!

 

The camera follows Abel as he begins to climb the ladder.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
We’re on the red team!

 

Cain ignores Abel by placing his helmet on.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Annoyed.)  
Cain!

 

PERSPECTIVE CHANGES to the front of the ship, showing two cockpits back-to-back. The Fighter’s faces the front while the Navigator’s faces the engine.  
Cain jumps into his seat and closes the hatch. Abel has barely made it to the top of the ship.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
Don’t you dare ignore me! Not on a mission!

 

INT. RELIANT  
Abel hurriedly settles into his cockpit, puts his helmet on, and turns on the navigational orb - bringing the ship to life.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
Dammit! This isn’t some simulator...

 

BEEPING comes from the light green orb as Abel goes through his pre-flight check.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
But whatever happens...

 

CLOSE UP of Abel from chest up. His body language shows he is ready for take off.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
I’m not going to die tonight. Not for that jerk.

 

IN PROFILE, Abel runs his tongue over the scar on his lip. A stern expression is on his face.

 

VOICE (O.C.)  
Launch sequence engaged!

CAIN (O.C.)  
Abel!

 

Abel looks over his shoulder to Cain.

FROM THE PERSPECTIVE of Cain’s radar, the Fighter is seen casting his eyes over his left shoulder.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
I’ve always been the best, so if you slow me down...

 

IN PROFILE, Abel looks straight ahead, slightly shaking at Cain’s voice.

 

CAIN (V.O.)  
Don’t think I won’t leave you behind.

 

Shaking, Abel hangs his head, trying not to cry.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
Don’t cry.

 

CLOSE UP of the Navigational orb as Abel clenches his fists.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
Don’t cry!

CAIN (O.C.)  
But!

 

Abel looks up and then back at Cain.  
THROUGH ABEL’S EYES, Cain is shown looking back, flashing his Navigator a grin.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
If you can keep up... I’ll show you something nice.

 

 FROM CAIN’S PERSPECTIVE, Abel is shown looking back at Cain with a bewildered expression, a single tear rimming his eye.

 

VOICE (O.C.)  
Launch countdown in three...

 

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
FROM THE RADAR’S PERSPECTIVE, CO Bering, the Navigators, and the unknown individual are waiting for the battle to begin.

 

VOICE  
Two...

 

LAUNCH DOCK B0037  
The back end of a Starfighter is shown.

 

VOICE (O.C.)  
One.

 

SHWOOM. The Starfighter’s engines burst to life.

EXT. SPACE STATION  
An army of Starfighters race through space towards the Colterons.

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
CLOSE UP on Cain’s radar showing enemy ships.

 

VOICE (O.C.)  
Incoming enemy ships. Synching targeting arrays.

 

CLOSE UP on Cain’s face.

 

VOICE (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
Red Team, prepare to fire at will. 

 

A grin spreads over Cain’s face.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE STATION  
SHORT PAN around the station.

 

VOICE (O.C.)  
Navigators-

 

CLOSE UP of the space station’s weapon.

 

VOICE (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
Anti-matter artillery canon ready in five.

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
CLOSE UP on Abel.

 

ABEL  
Roger!

 

MONTAGE - VARIOUS  
A) EXT. SPACE - SHWOOM. Some Navigators have accelerated their speed, and are RACING forward into the fray.  
B) INT. RELIANT - CLOSE UP on Cain’s radar. BEEPING. The enemy ships are larger, and evidently, much closer.  
\- CLOSE UP on Cain as he opens FIRE.  
C) EXT. SPACE, FIRE - FWOOP. FWOOP. The Reliant is the first to open fire. The remaining ships in the background are still too far.  
\- CRACK. A Colteron ship receives two HITS to its wing and EXPLODES.  
\- FFMPH. FFMPH. CLOSE UP on the Reliant’s guns as they continue to FIRE.  
\- CRACK. SHWOOM. BOOM. The Reliant races pass another enemy.  
D) INT. RELIANT - CLOSE UP on Abel as he struggles to maneuver out of the way of debris.  
\- ANOTHER SHOT shows Abel running his hands over the orb, turning the ship about.  
\- EXT. SPACE - The Reliant makes a fearsome turn, making a full 180. As they complete their turn three Colterons appear behind them, SHOOTING after their target.  
END MONTAGE

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
Cain turns to look at Abel.

 

CAIN  
(Russian accent.)  
ABEL!

 

CLOSE UP on Abel’s face. Despite the chaos around him, he is calm.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
(Studying the orb.)  
I know... I see them.

 

Abel’s hands glide over the orb’s screen.

EXT. SPACE  
The Reliant decelerates in an instant. The Colteron ships bypass them, one shuttle breaking off a portion of the Reliant’s wing.

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
Cain GRUNTS at the impact.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
IN PROFILE, a Navigator sitting at the board peruses the battle.

 

NAVIGATOR  
(Into his headset.)  
Anti-matter cannons ready in two minutes!

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
BEEPING. CLOSE UP on Cain’s radar, the Colteron ships that were tailing them are now in front.  
FROM THE PERSPECTIVE of Cain’s radar, Cain FIRES every weapon he has.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE  
FWOOMP. FWOOMP. The Reliant FIRES at will. The three enemy ships EXPLODE around them.

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
CLOSE UP of Abel’s Navigational orb. On it, it reads, “TARGETS NEUTRALIZED.”  
Impressed, Abel raises is eyebrows.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
He’s amazing.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
BEEPING. With a concerned expression, the Navigator looks upon his screen, pressing the button to allow him contact with the ship he wants.

 

NAVIGATOR  
This is CC to the ship Tiberius: Your life support is failing.

CUT TO:

INT. TIBERIUS  
The ship’s interior is FLASHING red. SPARKS occasionally spurt around the Fighter. His left eye is closed and bloody. A thick stream of his DNA is flowing down his face.

 

NAVIGATOR (O.C.)  
Get back into formation!

FIGHTER  
I can’t, sir!

 

FROM BEHIND, the lifeless form of a Navigator is seen slumped in his seat. Blood has flown all over the place. OUTSIDE THE WINDOW there are FLASHES of light from the battle.

 

FIGHTER (CONT’D)  
My Navigator’s dead and the engine’s blown! I’m dead in the water!

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
Abel looks up from his orb and out the window towards the Tiberius.

 

FIGHTER (O.C.)  
There’s two enemy ships heading toward me-.

ABEL  
Tiberius, this is the Reliant! We’re coming to save you!

 

Cain looks back at his Navigator.

 

CAIN  
(Russian accent.)  
Like hell we are!

 

Abel turns the ship about.

 

ABEL  
We have to help them!

 

Cain SHOUTS over his shoulder.

 

CAIN  
They’re already dead! Leave’em!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE  
FWOOM. CRACK. EXPLOSIONS. The Reliant turns and flies toward the Tiberius. IN THE BACKGROUND, several Starfighters SHOOT their way through the Colteron’s formation. Then they break off and take out the stragglers.

 

ABEL (O.C.)  
Tiberius you must reroute all auxiliary power to the burst thrusters before-

CUT TO:

INT. TIBERIUS  
Blood is still seeping from the Fighters left eye as he listens to Abel over the com link.

 

ABEL  
-that cannon goes off!

FIGHTER  
But those two ships-!

ABEL  
You worry about the thrusters!

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
CLOSE UP on Abel as he prepares to meet the Colteron’s head-on.

 

ABEL  
Leave the ships to us!

 

A CLOSE UP on Cain shows his sincere displeasure for aiding the Tiberius. 

CUT TO:

MONTAGE - VARIOUS  
A) EXT. SPACE - SHEOOM. The Reliant SPEEDS past the FAILING Tiberius, FIRE AND SMOKE is BILLOWING from its engine. AHEAD of the Reliant are the two Colteron ships, which are beginning to SHOOT at the appraoching Starfighter.  
\- VWOOM. The Reliant easily dodges the enemy’s SHOTS.  
\- BAM. CLOSE UP on the Reliant’s wing as it is hit.  
B) INT. RELIANT - The Navigator’s cockpit SHAKES AND TREMBLES from the blast. Abel GRUNTS as SPARKS burst around him.  
C) EXT. SPACE - FWOOP. FWOOP. FWOOP. Retaliating SHOTS are FIRED from the Reliant’s guns.  
\- BOOM. BLAST. The Colteron ships EXPLODE as the Reliant SOARS past them. A small FIRE AND SMOKE trails behind the Reliant’s left wing.  
END MONTAGE

CUT TO:

INT. TIBERIUS  
CLOSE UP on the Fighter as he looks expectantly at his radar.

 

FIGHTER  
I got power to the thrusters!

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
QUICK PAN around the Navigator working at the board. BEEPING is heard as he works on keeping the connections with the Starfighter teams. CO Bering and the other gentleman are still standing behind him.

 

NAVIGATOR  
This is CC to all ships: disengage and pull back!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE STATION  
FWOOMM. CLOSE UP AND SLOW PAN around charging anti-matter cannon.

 

NAVIGATOR (O.C.)  
Anti-matter cannon firing in twenty seconds!

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
Cain angrily looks back over his right shoulder.

 

CAIN  
(Russian accent.)  
Abel, get us the hell out of here!

 

ON THE NAVIGATIONAL ORB, Abel swiftly engages the burst thrusters. The orb reads back, “BURST THRUSTERS ENGAGE.”

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE  
CLOSE UP on the Reliant’s thrusters as FIRE bursts from them.  
The Reliant SPEEDS off at a neck breaking pace.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
The Navigator looks at his radar with a concerned expression.

 

NAVIGATOR  
Three!

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
BEEPING. CLOSE UP on the orb showing the ships structural integrity. It is at 64 percent and DROPPING.   
Abel worriedly looks on as the ships RATTLES around him.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
C’mon, stay together!

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, CENTRAL COMMAND  
CO Bering, with a stern expression, LEANS over the Navigator’s chair to stare at the radar.

 

NAVIGATOR  
Two! One!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - MONTAGE  
\- ZEEOOM. A powerful beam SHOOTS from the anti-matter cannon straight towards the Colteron fleet. SURROUNDING the Station are the Starfighters.  
\- ZEEOOM. CLIP. The beam HITS the Colteron’s shuttle dead on.  
\- BOOM. The enemy’s mother ship EXPLODES, the resulting BLAST takes out the SURROUNDING Colteron ships.  
\- FROM AFAR, the resulting shock wave can be seen. The Space Station and Starfighters are evidently at a safe distance.  
END MONTAGE

CUT TO:

INT. RELIANT  
IN PROFILE, Abel looks out his window at the destruction. The shock wave is still SPREADING OUT, DISAPPEARING into the darkness.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
The Starbase’s anti-matter cannon...

 

CLOSE UP on Abel’s face as he continues to look out the window.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
Without the burst thrusters, we would have been caught in the blast wave.

 

Abel TAKES OFF his helmet and RUBS his tired eyes.

 

NAVIGATOR (O.C.)  
This is CC to all ships: the enemy base is destroyed, enemy scout ships are retreating. Return to base dock immediately for repair!

CAIN (O.C.)  
Mmh!

 

STARTLED, Abel looks up and back at Cain.

 

ABEL  
Cain?

 

IN ABEL’S PERSPECTIVE, Cain is seen MOVING his arm FURIOUSLY over his lap. The blue LIGHT from his radar almost makes a SILHOUETTE of his form.  
CLOSE UP on Abel’s face as realization hits him.

 

CAIN (O.C.)  
Ah!

ABEL  
Huh!

 

The VIEW CHANGES as Cain is shown MASTURBATING in his seat. His chest is TENSE and his legs are SPREAD OPEN. His flight suit is STRETCHED OUT every time he BREATHS.  
CLOSE UP PROFILE of Cain’s face. The blue LIGHT from his radar continues to SHINE.

 

CAIN  
Aagh! FUCK!  
(Keening and thrashing his head back.)  
Ahh!

 

Occasionally, he PRESSES his back into the seat and THRUSTS into his hand, GROANING as he does so.  
Abel CUPS a hand over his mouth, trying to control his breathing. His eyes are WIDE and he is SWEATING. 

 

NAVIGATOR (O.C.)  
Reliant, do you copy?! Return to base dock immediately!

QUICK BLACKOUT

CAIN (O.C.)  
Mmph!

 

White semen is SPLATTERED on Cain’s screen.   
SMIRKING, Cain HUFFS as he regains his breath.

 

NAVIGATOR (O.C.)  
Reliant!

 

BEEPING. Brought to his senses, Abel quickly shifts the ship on a course back to the dock.

 

ABEL  
Y-Yes, sir! We’re on our way!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE STATION - 2134 HOURS  
PANNED SHOT of the Space Station.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION - ROOM 087  
FROM ABOVE, Abel is laying on his side, curled up into almost a ball, back facing the room. The HISSING of the shower can be heard coming from the bathroom.  
CLOSE UP of Abel’s face, his eyes are closed and his hands have been placed over his ears. He clenches them tighter once he hears the shower turn off.   
FROM OVER THE TOP of Abel’s body, Cain is seen entering the room. Steam is rolling off his body and from the open bathroom door. A towel is tug snuggly around his waist while he uses another one to dry his hair. As he rubs his head, he notices Abel’s tense body with a solemn glance.  
SWISH. The bathroom door slides shut as Cain comes to stand in the middle of the room.

 

CAIN  
Hey... Navigator!

CLOSE UP as Abel tightens his hands around his ears.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
Let’s get one thing straight.

 

Cain stands between the beds, looking down at Abel’s back.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
You do what I tell you to do.

 

FROM THE HEAD OF THE BED, Cain is shown taking a seat next to Abel. He lets the towel on top of his head rest on his shoulders.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
I told you not to help the Tiberius, but you did it anyway.  
(Leaning in and growling.)  
You need to learn your place.

 

CLOSE UP of Abel as he OPENS his eyes and looks toward Cain.

 

ABEL  
You unbelievable...

 

FROM THE WALL, Abel SITS UP AND TURNS AROUND to face Cain, ready to PUNCH him. OVER ABEL’S SHOULDER, Cain appears to be STARTLED.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
Son of a BITCH!

 

IN PROFILE, Cain has CAUGHT Abel’s arm. He is CALM now but Abel is still STRUGGLING, GRUNTING as he tries to PRY his arm out of Cain’s grasp.  
In ABEL’S POV, Cain SMIRKS and almost LAUGHS at Abel’s ATTEMPTS.  
FROM OVER CAIN’S SHOULDER, Abel SLAMS his other fist down on Cain’s arm. 

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
I do not take orders from you!

 

FROM ABEL’S POV, Cain looks on with a dumbfounded expression.

 

ABEL (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
You’re nothing but a monster!

CAIN  
Hah! Hahaha!

 

IN PROFILE, Cain RELEASES Abel. 

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
Heh. You’ve got some fight left in you. That’s good.

ABEL  
What?

 

FROM OVER CAIN’S SHOULDER Abel GAWKS at Cain in disbelief.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
You think this is all a joke?! Do you really get off on death and destruction?

 

SWITCHING PERSPECTIVES, Cain gives Abel a snarky expression.

 

CAIN  
Tch! I thought Navigators were supposed to be smart...  
(He looks away and then back at Abel.)  
It’s the survival to be alive - to experience both pain and pleasure.

 

CLOSE UP on Abel’s lip.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
(Running his thumb over Abel’s scar.)  
Oh, Abel...

ABEL  
(In pain.)  
Ah!

 

FROM THE WALL, Cain LEANS IN to Abel’s ear.

 

CAIN  
(Whispering into his ear.)  
I’m going to fuck you.

 

CLOSE UP on Abel’s eyes as they FLUTTER close.  
BREATHING heavily, Abel opens his eyes once more.

 

ABEL  
Cain-.

 

MONTAGE  
\- The Fighter has CUT HIM OFF with a KISS.  
\- AT AN ANGLE FROM THE WALL, Cain PULLS a most reluctant Abel IN.  
\- CLOSE UP of the couple SHARING a sensual FRENCH KISS.  
\- Cain TRAILS his hand DOWN Abel’s backside, then SQUEEZES Abel’s butt.  
\- Cain SUCKS on Abel’s ear. Abel is enjoying it but then APPEARS to have second thoughts.  
\- ZOOM OUT, Cain UNZIPS Abel’s suit, KISSING DOWN his neck as he does so.  
\- Cain PUSHES Abel BACK until he MEETS the wall. He’s still KISSING AND SUCKING on Abel’s neck.  
\- Cain PRESSES his body AGAINST Abel.  
END MONTAGE

 

ABEL  
AH!

CAIN  
(He looks down.)  
Well, well, well.  
(He shifts his eyes up to meet Abel.)  
I’m flattered.

ABEL  
(Under his breath.)  
Dammit!

 

FROM AN ABOVE ANGLE, Cain PUSHES Abel to LIE DOWN on the BED.

 

CAIN  
(Snorting.)  
Relax, Princess.

 

HEADSHOT of Abel GIVING Cain an ACCUSING LOOK.

 

ABEL  
You’re still a bastard, Cain.

 

PROFILE of Cain CRAWLING OVER Abel.

 

CAIN  
(Chuckling.)  
Man, you’re so uptight... When was the last time you jacked off?

 

FROM UNDERNEATH Cain’s body, Abel is shown LOOKING AWAY, not wanting to meet Cain’s eyes.

 

ABEL  
That’s none of your-

 

FROM ABEL’S POV, Cain’s BITES Abel’s NIPPLE. 

 

ABEL (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
Ah!... Business.

 

Abel SIGHS as Cain begins to KISS his way DOWN to Abel’s GROIN.  
FROM ABOVE, Abel is shown SPREADING his legs OPEN for Cain. He MOVES his neck LEFT AND RIGHT as he MOANS in pleasure.  
CLOSE UP of Cain LICKING AND GRAZING his teeth over his Navigator’s GROIN THROUGH his suit.  
HEADSHOT of Abel REACHING DOWN to TOUCH Cain.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
Cain...

 

Cain LOOKS UP at Abel, who’s hand is still ON his HEAD.  
IN PROFILE, Cain quickly PULLS Abel UP from his HIPS in order to SUCK, LICK, AND BITE his HOLE THROUGH the thin FABRIC.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
AAAHH!

 

Abel ARCHES in Cain’s GRASP.  
CLOSE UP on Abel’s face.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Shaking.)  
Ah! Please-

 

Cain BURIES his HEAD FURTHER between Abel’s LEGS.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
OH! Ah, Cain!

 

MONTAGE  
\- IN PROFILE, Cain finally LETS UP and PLACES Abel BACK on the BED.  
\- Abel hurriedly TAKES OFF the remainder of his CLOTHING.  
\- Cain LOOKS ON while hotly LICKING his upper GUMS.  
\- RUSTLE. PROFILE of Abel, as Cain removes his towel.  
\- The towel is REMOVED. Abel GAPES at Cain’s erect MANHOOD with a GASP.  
END MONTAGE

Abel LOOKS at ANYTHING but Cain’s penis.

 

ABEL  
W-Wait! We shouldn’t-. We shouldn’t be doing this!

 

Cain GIVES Abel a skeptical LOOK.

 

ABEL (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
I’m a Navigator and you’re a Fighter.

 

IN PROFILE, Abel finally MAKES EYE CONTACT with Cain.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
If the Commanders knew-.

CAIN  
Oh, come on!

 

CLOSE UP of Cain.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
Wait... Have you never done this before?

 

CLOSE UP of Abel as he LOOKS AWAY. A slight BLUSH is on his face.  
Cain GRABS AND OPENS Abel’s LEGS.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
Haha! You gotta be kidding me!

ABEL  
(Simultaneously.)  
Hey!

CAIN  
With a sweet ass like yours?

 

Cain progresses to GET INTO A “69” POSITION, witH Abel’s legs SPREAD APART.

 

ABEL  
What are you doing?!

 

Cain is shown EYEING Abel’s PENIS. His arms and hands KEEP Abel’s legs SPREAD OPEN on either side of his body.

 

CAIN  
(Smirking.)  
I’m showing you something nice.

 

Cain is about to TAKE Abel INTO his MOUTH.  
CLOSE UP of Abel BETWEEN Cain’s THIGHS.

 

ABEL  
AH!

 

CLOSE UP of Cain PERFORMING FELLATIO on Abel.  
CLOSE UP on Abel as he MOANS AND WITHERS BETWEEN Cain. His fingers occasionally DIG INTO his THIGHS.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. DORMITORY, SHOWER  
HISS. A shower’s nozzle is SPRAYING heated water OUT. STEAM is constantly FLOATING THROUGH the ROOM.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
For the longest time...

 

CLOSE UP of Abel LEANING his HEAD AGAINST the shower’s WALL. The jet of water is HITTING his BACK.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
I wondered what it was like-

 

Abel MOANS as he begins to STROKE HIMSELF.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
To have a guy suck on me.

 

HEADSHOT of Abel SHAKING AND MOANING UNDER the hot stream of WATER.  
The camera slowly PANS DOWN THEN CUTS to Abel FINGERING himself.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
I wanted someone to fuck me. I wanted it so badly.

CUT TO:

HALLWAY  
FROM OVER HIS SHOULDER, Abel is walking down the hallway.  
PERSPECTIVE CHANGES to IN FRONT of Abel. He is still walking down the hallway. As he’s walking, he NOTICES SOMEONE heading TOWARDS HIM.  
FROM ABEL’S POV, the passing Navigator MEETS his EYES, then DISAPPEARS to his LEFT.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
But there was nothing I could do.

 

Another Navigator PASSES Abel on his RIGHT. He also MAKES EYE CONTACT.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
No one I could trust.

CUT TO:

INT. DORMITORY  
PAN from right to left of Abel fiercely FINGERING HIMSELF on his BED. All the while, Abel is MAKING pleasurable SOUNDS.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
It was just this secret I kept inside me.

 

FRONTAL VIEW of Abel STROKING HIMSELF. His head is HANGING but with very GASP he POPS it BACK UP.

 

PAST ABEL  
Ahh, yes!

 

A gloved black hand, SLIDES its way UP Abel’s BACK. 

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
It could have stayed there forever, but...

 

Once the hand is at his head, the fingers GRASP Abel’s HAIR AND PULLS him UP.  
PANNING UP Cain is shown behind Abel, his fingers INTERTWINED in his HAIR. Cain is LICKING Abel’s EAR while the blonde MOANS. Abel’s hips JUT INTO his HAND and Cain’s GROIN.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
Then he came and ripped it out of me.

 

HEADSHOT of Abel as Cain KISSES his BROW.

 

ABEL  
Ah, Cain! I’m-

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION, ROOM 087  
CLOSE UP PROFILE of Abel’s face.

 

ABEL  
I’m coming!

 

MONTAGE  
\- MOANING, Abel leaves SCRATCH MARKS on Cain’s THIGHS.  
\- Cain HISSES as Abel ORGASMS IN AND OUT of Cain’s MOUTH.  
\- FROM ABOVE, Cain gets OFF of ABEL. Abel has TURNED ONTO his SIDE.  
\- CLOSE UP of abel PANTING.  
\- Cain CHECKS the blood on his THIGHS.  
\- CLOSE UP of Cain, TURNING AROUND to SMILE at Abel.  
\- Abel LIFTS himself OFF the BED.  
\- HEADSHOT of Abel TURNING to LOOK at Cain.  
\- PURRING, Cain GRABS Abel from BEHIND AND PULLS him to LEAN AGAINST HIM.  
\- Cain BITES AND SUCKS on Abel’s EAR, causing him to MOAN.  
\- Meanwhile, Cain’s left hand is GATHERING SEMEN from Abel’s COCK.  
\- Cain BITES Abel’s shoulder.  
\- Simultaneously, INSERTS his FINGERS INTO Abel.  
\- PROFILE of Cain FINGERING Abel.  
END MONTAGE

SLICK SOUNDS OF FINGERING. FROM BELOW, Cain continuous to FINGER Abel.

 

ABEL  
(Thrusting back into Cain’s fingers.)  
Ah, yeah! Right there!

 

HEADSHOT of Cain and Abel. Abel NUZZLES himself INTO Cain’s FACE.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
Ah! Ah!

CAIN  
(Russian accent.)  
You like my fingers in your pussy?

ABEL  
(Breathing heavily.)  
Cain-.

 

Abel THROWS his HEAD BACK as he EJACULATES.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Panting.)  
Ahh..

 

Abel’s chest LANDS ON the MATTRESS as he PRESSES his REAR INTO Cain’s HANDS. Behind him, Cain SQUEEZES his CHEEKS AND SPREADS them.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Grabbing the sheets.)  
Please. Please, I want it.. Inside me.

 

Cain begins to INSERT himself into Abel.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
Ah!  
(Turning around he places a hand on Cain’s chest.)  
Cain, wait.

CAIN  
You gotta be kidding me-.

 

FROM OVER Cain’s shoulder, Abel gives Cain a critical LOOK.

 

ABEL  
No! Listen... This is my first time and I don’t...  
(He licks his lips.)  
I don’t want you to hurt me.

 

HEADSHOT of Cain smirking.

 

CAIN  
(Snorting.)  
When have I ever hurt you?

ABEL  
(From off the side.)  
Cain! I’m being serious!

 

FROM ABOVE, Cain PUSHES Abel to LAY DOWN on the BED. SPREADING his LEGS as he does so.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
You have to be-.  
(Cain inserts himself.)  
Ah! Gentle!

 

IN PROFILE, Cain lifts himself off Abel.

 

CAIN  
Relax, Sweetheart.

ABEL  
(Shivering.)  
Ah! I’m trying to.

 

CLOSE UP of Abel’s face as Cain LICKS his CHEEK in apology.

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Wincing.)  
It just... hurts!

 

Cain CRADLES Abel’s HEAD to his SHOULDER.

 

CAIN  
(Smiling.)  
Let me help you take your mind off it.

 

MONTAGE  
\- CLOSE UP of Abel’s shoulder as Cain BITES it, DRAWING BLOOD.  
\- SLAP. Cain continuously POUNDS into Abel.  
\- SLAP. Abel is repeatedly ROCKED back and forth on the bed. Cain has his face buried in his left shoulder, GRUNTING while Abel GASPS AND GROANS.  
\- SLAP. FROM BEHIND, Cain is shown SLAMMING himself into Abel at a different angle. He has lifted himself off of Abel’s chest, and is now supporting himself through the use of Abel’s legs. Abel, meanwhile, is GRUNTING with each thrust.  
\- HEADSHOT of Abel THRASHING his HEAD left and right, while his body is ROCKED up and down on the BED.  
END MONTAGE

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
He’s inside me...

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. CO BERING’S OFFICE - MORNING  
ABEL’S POV, as he walks into the office. The assistant is handling some paper work for Bering, who’s focused on his work on the desk. Cain’s attention is on the CO.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
This man I’ve only known since this morning...

END FLASHBACK

INT. ROOM 087  
ABEL’S POV, Cain has his eyes closed as he THRUSTS into Abel.

 

ABEL (V.O.)  
He’s inside me.

 

MONTAGE  
\- HEADSHOT of Abel being ROCKED up and down on the BED. He’s MOANING in pleasure with several fingers on his bottom lip.  
\- Abel’s legs fly forward as Cain changes his position.  
\- Cain quickly JACKHAMMERS into him causing Abel to GASP with every THRUST.  
\- Cain LIFTS UP to his full height. Abel, on his side, LOOKS UP at him.  
\- Cain SLIDES Abel’s left leg THROUGH his hand, BRINGS it UP to his lips, and KISSES it.  
\- CLOSE UP of Abel MOANING AND GRASPING the sheets.  
\- Cain FISTS a hand into Abel’s hair.  
\- HEADSHOT of Cain GRUNTING as he POUNDS harder.

END MONTAGE

  
CAIN  
(Russian accent and snarling.)  
Fuck, I’m coming! Ah, Abel-.  
(His thrusts get faster.)  
MMM, I’m-.

 

CLOSE UP of Abel with Cain’s hand curled tightly in his hair.

CAIN (O.C.) (CONT’D)  
AAAAH! NGGHHH!

QUICK BALCKOUT

Abel is lying down on his back, WATCHING as Cain FALLS into the space beside him, causing the BED to SHAKE.  
FROM ABEL’S POV, Cain is looking at his navigator with a content look.   
FROM ABOVE, Cain is lying face down on the bed. Meanwhile, Abel is slowly getting up.

 

ABEL  
I’ll... I’ll be right back.

 

Cain LOOKS UP at Abel and WATCHES him leave.  
FSSS. FROM CAIN’S POV, Abel is seen walking into the bathroom.  
INT. ROOM 087, BATHROOM  
FROM BEHIND, Abel is seen STANDING in front of the mirror. 

 

ABEL  
(Wiping the semen from his hole.)  
Ugh.

 

RUNNING WATER. MIRROR’S POV. With his eyes CLOSED, Abel HOLDS HIMSELF. 

 

ABEL (CONT’D)  
(Looking at himself in the mirror.)  
What am I doing?...  
(Taking deep breaths and running his hands over his neck and lip scare.)  
Calm down... Just calm down...  
(Looking back towards the bedroom.)  
You knew what you were getting into.

 

INT. ROOM 087, OUTSIDE BATHROOM  
FSSS. HEADSHOT of Abel exiting the bathroom.

 

CAIN (O.C.)  
Finally!

 

Cain is on his back, reclining on the pillow with his hands behind his head.

 

CAIN (CONT’D)  
You done primping? Get over here!

 

FROM CAIN’S POV, Abel cautiously approaches the bed.  
IN PROFILE, Abel crawls OVER CAIN to lay beside him.  
HEADSHOT of Abel settling onto Cain’s chest.

 

ABEL  
Cain?

 

FROM OVER Abel’s head, Cain is seen with his eyes closed.

 

CAIN  
Hnnn?...

 

CLOSE UP of Abel’s face. He doesn’t respond automatically, so Cain gentle STROKES Abel’s CHEEK with his FINGERS. Abel, in turn, RUNS his HAND OVER Cain’s chest.  
Abel finally looks up at Cain.

 

ABEL  
No biting next time!

 

CLOSE UP on Cain’s smiling face.  
HEADSHOT of both boys finally ASLEEP.

FADE TO BLACK.  
CREDITS  
END CREDITS  
FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE STATION - 0558 HOURS  
The Space Station is drifting peacefully through space.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACE STATION - OUTSIDE CO BERING’S OFFICE  
CLOSE UP on security door panel. An ungloved hand RAISES a security CARD UP to the panel’s EYE. A blue LIGHT verifies the key then BEEPS. The doors to the side SLIDE open.  
INT. CO BERING’S OFFICE  
One of CO Bering’s assistants steps through the door with Cain, who has a disinterested look on his face.

 

ASSISTANT  
(Placing the card key back into his tablet.)  
Commander Bering, the Reliant’s Fighter has arrived, sir!

 

Surrounding CO Bering’s desk are three more assistants.

 

COMMANDER BERING  
(Without looking up from his work, he dismissively waves the others away.)  
Very well. The rest of you are dismissed.

 

Cain EYES the assistants as they leave.  
HEADSHOT of CO Bering with his hands FOLDED OVER his MOUTH.

 

COMMANDER BERING (CONT’D)  
Well? Were you successful?

 

CLOSE UP of Cain.

 

CAIN  
(Smirking.)  
Yes, sir. I certainly was.

CUT TO BLACK.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know already, Hamlet is trying to create a Visual Novel version of Starfighter. She has less than a month to go before the deadline, and she is past the halfway point in funds. She just needs some more moola before her dream can become a reality. So, please, if you have a moment and a dollar to spare, go check out the project on the link below. Thank you!
> 
> https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/starfighter/starfighter-visual-novel


End file.
